Tribute Room
nZk_Ko5VD64 The Tribute Room is an easter egg that can be found in the campaign level The Package of Halo: Reach. The room is Bungie's indirect thanks to parties who have expanded the Halo franchise completely independently of Microsoft and Bungie. Walkthrough The easter egg can be found on Rally Point Bravo of The Package, on the Legendary difficulty. The room can be found on the far left side of Halsey's lab entrance, though the door will not open initially. Access to the room can be achieved by completing the objective without opening Halsey's door, then traveling to the end of the map directly opposite to the Lab entrance. Once across the bridge bear left to a caged area. Behind and below this cage, outside of the map's boundary, is a switch, which requires one to activate it and quickly get within the maps boundary again, lest the timer will expire and they will die. There are two methods to hit the button that opens the Tribute Room. For the first method, the player must use a jetpack to fly from the top of the building down to where the switch is and hit the switch while hovering. The second and much easier method is by using sprint. Once the player reaches the cage-like area, they must sprint around 'the building, or they may be killed by the death barrier. Once they hit the switch, then they must again sprint around the building and jump over the fence to survive. Due to the difficulty of this task it is recommended to complete the level on split screen or online with a friend, to prevent being sent back to the checkpoint upon every unsuccessful attempt. It is possible to survive using either method. Once the switch has been pressed, all of your AI allies will disappear and 7 Sangheili Generals will leave through the door. They can run very fast, but they will only attack with swords and grenades and so are relatively easy to defeat. After entering through the door and at the far end of the room, you will be teleported to the corridor from the level's ending cutscene, with your loadout switched to the Assault Rifle, no ammo or grenades, and no armor ability. Description The room itself is Dr. Catherine Halsey's lab from the level's ending cinematic. As the player enters the chamber, two songs can be heard in random order: Siege of Madrigal; the second time in the game, the first being the Club Errera easter egg. Another song is also played; this is a unique song which is not heard at any other point in the series, but appears to incorporate themes from pieces such as Delta Halo Suite and Roll Call. Inside the Tribute Room are seven databases that hold a collection of information in the form of textual documents, similar to the data pads. The documents, mostly written from Halsey's point of view, reference to Bungie-related topics, most of them dedicated to the fan community; the Seventh Column, Halo.bungie.org, Red vs. Blue, Warthog Jump and the Bungie.net forum moderators. One terminal is dedicated for Bungie's charity projects, including "Fight the Flood" after hurricane Katrina in 2005 and "Be a Hero" during the 2010 Haiti earthquake. Several Bungie- and Halo-related posters can be seen in the hidden chamber:A picture of the Chief rushing the beach in the Silent Cartographer Level from Halo: Combat Evolved, a ''Halo 2 launch poster featuring the Master Chief dual-wielding a pair of SMGs, a landscape image of Master Chief standing with his weapon in the alert position in Halo 3's Sierra 117 level, and the first frame of the opening cutscene from Halo 3: ODST. Bungie's "carnage zone" warning sign can be seen on the wall near the entrance, and a picture with Ling-Ling's head is shown on one of the desks.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZk_Ko5VD64 '''Youtube: Reach The Monument to All Your Sins] A picture of Marty O'Donnell and Jason Jones can also be found, as well as a photo of Bungie's 7 Steps to World Domination, Halo 3: ODST's title screen, and a Bungie "Don't Make Us Kick Your Ass" logo placed on a desk. The hidden Xbox 360 is in this room, but it appears upside down. Dr. Halsey's personal journal can be found next to Cortana's terminal, which also has a screen that displays an exchange between Cortana and Halsey, concerning Cortana's transfer to another storage unit. There is a door switch next to the room's entrance - activating the switch will trigger the ending cutscene, completing the mission. Databases Red vs. Blue SUBJECT: RvB CIV KNOWN ASSOC.: Burns B, Hullum M, Ramsey G, Gustavo S, Saldana J, et al. This one and his cohorts have piqued my curiosity with their incessant puppeteering. While we busy ourselves bending all of this technology in service of the war, they twist and contort the public message of our effort into something else. I'll admit, like the massive menagerie of men and women that now hang on their every word, I've laughed at their antics on more than one occasion. I find their incessant mockery and immaturity strangely cathartic, even if I cannot help but question whether or not this protracted war has wreaked irreversible harm and havoc upon these poor souls' sanity. halo.bungie.org SUBJECT: HBOCIVKNOWN ASSOC.: Errera C, Chavez M, Morden B I've been keeping my eyes on this faction for years now. I'm now officially impressed. For a civilian, Errera and his compatriots have assembled quite the network of like-minded individuals - and cobbled together more than their fair share of illicit technology. If I didn't know better, I'd call them a militia. Daily they scour public, private and military systems in search of data relevant to their cause. Daily they bring more men and women to their cause. The fact that they continue to do so is impressive, but ultimately it is their passion and perseverance that could make them a potent and potentially powerful ally in this war. I wonder what kind of mess they could make if I cut out the middle man and provide them direct access to my internal systems. I can't wait to find out. 7th Column SUBJECT: Seventh Column COMM My dim lab is only a tiny spec inside this cavernous icy hollow, but my work demands a monumental share of time and energy. It is all to easy to convince myself that I am toiling alone here in the bowels of Reach, yet I know that there are thousand upon thousands of men and women who may be affected by my work. It's comforting to know that so many are willing to reach back and make the connection. I am inspired. I am... happy. Moreover, I am grateful. Warthog Jump SUBJECT: Jump Program MIL When I initially caught wind of this new 'training protocol', I didn't believe a word. Military types, despite their devotion to structure - or perhaps because of it - enjoy the respite offered by tall tales. So, I assumed the field reports of a man and his "flying pig" were owed to such phenomena. Using fragmentation grenades to lift an M12 sounded too much like a fairy tale. But as it's said, seeing is believing - and this particular Marine managed to catch his acrobatic antics on film. It's a shame my program only ran for a single generation and that its specification so rigid. In another life, this one might have made a hell of a Spartan. He certainly should recommended for the ODST. I'll be flagging this file for investigation. It's too risky to have this Marine out in the field. If his foolish actions go unchecked, I suspect we may see dozens if not hundreds of emulators in the future. Charity projects SUBJECT: 'Fight the Flood,' 'Be a Hero' COMM Humanity never ceases to amaze me. In the face of despair, many among us respond only with generosity. Curious given our species' predilection to succumb to the "base" emotions. I find it comforting to see that there is still a sense of camaraderie and compassion instilled in many among us, even though, as a whole, we regrettably still segregate ourselves voluntarily via a wealth of meaningless artificial constructs. HFCS SUBJECT: HFCS CLASSIFIED My friends in the field. Trusted eyes and ears walking among the masses. They've become invaluable to me over the years, though at times they've proven themselves to be less than delicate. Heavy-handed though they are, they've earned my respect and admiration. I fear that may be the only payment they ever extract from me. I Like Pie SUBJECT: I LIKE PIE Curious. I don't recall opening this file. Perhaps I have a security breach? Trivia *There are 7 Sangheili Generals guarding the entrance into the room, and 7 Databases referencing Bungie's fandom. *On the screen next to the Xbox consoles, there is concept art of Noble Team. *Although you have no ammunition, you can still melee. You can melee other players to disable their shields, but they cannot be killed. *There is a screen that has the faces of every current Noble Team member with their corresponding names below. Their pictures in question are taken from an early concept art piece, only now tinted in black and white. Starting from the right, panning to the left the images begin to fade. Next to Emile, there is a completely blank spot labeled "YOU!" where the name would be, referencing the fact that you are Noble Six. *There are several Easter egg pictures in the room as well, such as a picture of Marty when he was younger and Jason Jones sitting on the floor in his underwear. The attendance of the pictures might possibly be based off of campaign completion or the amount of datapads the player has found. *There are also some pictures from previous Halo games, including Halo 3 (Master Chief picture at Sierra 117, Installation 04B Control Room), Halo 2 (Master Chief with an SMG, Ling-lings head, and a Zanzibar poster), 7 Bungie Steps to World Domination (behind the computer behind Cortana's terminal), *At Cortana's Terminal, there is a screen showing Hasleys last worlds to cortana before she was transfered into the package. The message reads, " ''>I'm going to be taking you offline now. You will be transported to your new host machine. File:Halsey's lab.jpg File:DrHalseysLabOuterView.jpg dr halsey's journal.jpg|Dr. Halsey's journal next to Cortana's terminal. John 117 Halo 3.jpg|Picture of John in Hasleys lab from halo 3|link=http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Reach/Screenshots.aspx?player=awyman123 Master Chief Halo 2.jpg|A picture of John 117 from Halo 2|link=http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Reach/Screenshots.aspx?player=awyman123 Noble Team Concept Art.jpg|Noble Team Concept Art|link=http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Reach/Screenshots.aspx?player=awyman123 Hasleys Dog.jpg|A drawing in the room dubbed Hasleys Dog|link=http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Reach/Screenshots.aspx?player=awyman123 Bungie's Pad.jpg|A picture of one of Bungie's sign.|link=http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Reach/Screenshots.aspx?player=awyman123 Tribute to Bungie.jpg|A player inside the tribute room|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/awyman13?feature=mhee Bungie's 7th Plan for World Domination.jpg|The only legible part of this says, "Bungie's 7th Steps for World Dommination Sources Category:Halo: Reach Category:Halo: Reach Easter Eggs